Episode 3-28
Summary The Human Search System accepts Laila's entry, and the cities appear on the screen before her. Laila notes that it looks exactly as she remembers it. Outside, Saha reminds her to conduct her search quickly. Laila thinks to herself that she will stop Dream Tracking if a problem occurs, and decides that she will first search for that name. The search returns 25 hits, but Laila notices that these results are not the same as those that were shown during the trial in Aeroplateau. Suddenly, everything turns red, the system begins to report errors in the search over and over, and the screen image as well as the room begin to disintegrate. Brilith sees that Asha is missing her entire right arm, and admits that even though she expected that to be the case, it still surprises her. As Brilith stammers that she will help her with the outfit, Asha casts bhavati marut. Brilith reflexively puts her hands up defensively, but nothing happens. Asha states that she said she was fine, and asks her if she has lost her manners. After some more harsh words from Asha, Brilith asks her why she does not use a prosthetic arm. Asha replies that it would make her too comfortable and cause her to forget her terrible past. Brilith recalls Asha saying something similar in Rindhallow. Brilith rationalizes that as a survivor of Carte, Asha must have suffered a lot of trauma and lost many people, so she is living for the dead. She then tells Asha that none of it was her fault, and many others suffered as well, and that there is nothing wrong with living a comfortable life. Asha insists that she is unable to betray her past self, and that she must not forget or abandon her road. Brilith thinks back to the last time she saw her own mother alive, and then an earlier time when the temple magicians fought off several suras and saved her. Brilith gives Asha a hug, but in response, Asha tells her that she does not need her pity. Brilith responds that she is not pitying her, but her past self. Asha smiles creepily. Laila is unable to open the exit from the search room, and considers leaving the dream here, but changes her mind at the thought that Brilith's condition is in fact very serious, and she may not be able to re-enter her dream. There is a loud sound at the exit, and Saha forces the door open. As blood begins to pour from his mouth, he tells her to hurry and go save Brilith. 3-028 oddity.png|there's something off 3-028 hug.png|you need a hug 3-028 forcing the door open.png|one great big push 3-028 disintegrating dream.png|dream's breaking up Currygom's comment Be careful not to catch a cold~~! Afterword There's a lot going on in Eloth. So what's different from the search results shown in Aeroplateau? Why's it different? Which one happened first? In Season 2, look for some episodes that show name search results... In the original script, Asha wasn't wearing that shirt in this scene. Since they're both women, it's odd to have Asha suddenly get dressed in this situation. But if she talked while she was topless, I would only be able to show her from the back... so I was a little stressed out. This is a webtoon represented in pictures, and that creates a conflict. Hahaha. So I decided to have her cast bhavati marut and have her slip on her shirt around the same time! Asha had been wearing that shirt underneath her coat. If she were the type to wear a bra, I could've drawn one without any worries, but according to her character design, she doesn't wear one, so that creates a problem like this... There's blood again... T_T Some of you worried that this background scene would continue for many episodes. No. No... You definitely don't need to worry about that. Notes * Obviously, that name is Kubera. * We have only seen search results for the years N11 and N13, when Saha ran the search, so far in the webtoon. ** In N11, there were 35 living Kuberas. Two were located in Eloth, and two in Rindhallow. ** In N13, there were 19 living Kuberas. One was located in Eloth (presumably Saha), and one in Rindhallow (presumably Laila). ** On the screen for the N12 search, there is one located in Rindhallow but four in Eloth. This is probably what Laila noticed. ** Laila had used the search system sometime in N12, so it is possible that she was in Eloth at the same time as Brilith and Asha. Theory: Two of the Kuberas in N12 Eloth are N12 Saha and either N12 Laila or the second person who was there in N11. The two extra Kuberas in N12 Eloth are dream Laila and dream Saha. * Theory: Asha cast bhavati marut on the Human Search System while Laila was inside, which caused the system to report errors and then disintegrate. ** bhavati marut is used to cut into a space, and the Human Search System (outside the dream world) exists in its own separate space. * Near the end of Season 2, Currygom had to draw a bra on Leez to avoid Naver's censors. References